Interview With A Time Lord And His Friends
by HiddenInTheTardis
Summary: New Torchwood, London, interviews the Doctor and his associates after the events of 'Journey's End'. ON HIATUS.


Interview With A Time Lord (and his friends)

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

_A/N: This is just a weird little idea that struck me at 11 o'clock last night, and I was too tired to write it then. Before you read this, please note that I have written it in this style intentionally. The subjects covered will be incredibly emotional at times, and I wanted to see if I can portray that emotion with only a conversation, no description. Hope you like xx_

Chapter One: The Doctor – Interview 1

**Interviewer:** So, Doctor, you've been visiting our planet for years now, and we still know hardly anything about you.

**Doctor:** Well, you know, places to go, people to see, I don't usually have time to hang around and chat.

**Interviewer:** So what's different about today, then?

**Doctor: **Well, you've been following me around for weeks now, so I thought I'd get it over with.

**Interviewer:** We really appreciate it, Doctor. And you know that anything you say will be held in the strictest confidence.

**Doctor:** You'll excuse me if I don't take you seriously on that. Torchwood doesn't exactly have the best reputation in my books, you know.

**Interviewer: **I understand that, considering your previous encounters with us. I want to offer my sincerest apologies for what happened at Canary Warf in 2006.

**Doctor:** Can we talk about something else?

**Interviewer:** Of course. Let's start with your name. Care to tell us?

**Doctor:** No.

**Interviewer:** Are you sure?

**Doctor: **Yes.

**Interviewer:** Why?

**Doctor:** I'm the Doctor, that's the only name you need to know.

**Interviewer:** But you _do_ have a name?

**Doctor:** Yes.

**Interviewer:** Have you ever told anyone?

**Doctor: **Yes.

**Interviewer:** Who have you shared the secret with, Doctor?

**Doctor:** I'm not saying.

**Interviewer: **Okay, moving on... why don't you tell us where you're from?

**Doctor:**...

**Interviewer:** Doctor?

**Doctor:** I'm from Gallifrey.

**Interviewer:** Oh, is that a planet?

**Doctor: **Yes.

**Interviewer: **Where is it?

**Doctor:** It... was lost.

**Interviewer:** Oh, I see. I'm very sorry.

**Doctor: **Yeah.

**Interviewer:** Are you okay?

**Doctor:** Yes.

**Interviewer:** Would you like to tell me about it?

**Doctor:** I'd rather not divulge details of my homeworld to Torchwood; there's no need for you to have it on record.

**Interviewer:** But we do know that you're a Time Lord.

**Doctor:** Yes I am.

**Interviewer: **Which means you have two hearts.

**Doctor: **Why do you want to know?

**Interviewer: **Doctor, you're being quite hostile.

**Doctor: **Well, when you've been strapped to a wall and scanned in an underground museum, you'll feel wary about telling people about your organs, too.

**Interviewer:** Sorry?

**Doctor: **Never mind. Technically it hasn't happened yet.

**Interviewer: **Okay... Torchwood files say that you travel in the TARDIS, a ship that's shaped like a police box, which is bigger on the inside. This seems hard to believe.

**Doctor: **You've seen Daleks and Cybermen take over the world, you've seen your planet travel across the galaxy, and you don't believe in a box that's bigger on the inside?  
**Interviewer: **Well...

**Doctor: **Sounds like you need to rethink your belief system.

**Interviewer:** I see.

**Doctor: **Oh, don't take it so hard, hardly anyone in Torchwood gets it right.

**Interviewer: **Speaking of Torchwood, it seems that you have a few friends in our Cardiff branch, particularly a Mr. Jack Harkness.

**Doctor: **_Captain_ Jack Harkness. He'd scream if he heard you calling him 'Mister.' Either yell or kiss you...

**Interviewer: **Sorry?

**Doctor:** Nothing.

**Interviewer: **How long have you known him?

**Doctor: **Technically since World War II...

**Interviewer: **Yes, it's on record that you are a time traveller.

**Doctor: **What, you didn't get it from 'Time Lord'?

**Interviewer: **Indeed.

**Doctor: **Which branch of Torchwood do you work for?

**Interviewer: **Is that important?

**Doctor: **You just seem quite uptight, Cardiff branch are a bit more... relaxed.

**Interviewer:** I work for New Torchwood, London division.

**Doctor:** Ah, that explains it then. So why aren't you trying to capture me?

**Interviewer:** New Torchwood is based on the principles of former Prime Minister Harriet Jones, God rest her soul. She left detailed instructions that Torchwood be reformed in line with Mister Harkness' ideals, and that you are in no way a threat to the nation.

**Doctor: **Good to hear. So I'm not Torchwood's most wanted anymore?  
**Interviewer: **Far from it, Doctor. Queen Victoria herself banished you, didn't she? Both yourself and one Dame Rose, 'a blonde child' as recorded in the Queen's own notes.

**Doctor: **That's right.

**Interviewer:** According to intelligence, this Dame Rose is Miss Rose Tyler of the Powell Estate, who died in the battle of Canary Warf nearly three years ago.

**Doctor:** …

**Interviewer:** Doctor?

**Doctor: **She didn't.

**Interviewer:** Pardon?

**Doctor: **She isn't.

**Interviewer: **Speak up, please, Doctor.

**Doctor: **SHE'S NOT DEAD!!!

[Interview suspended until a future date, as the Doctor has left before the interview is finished.]

_A/N: Let me know what you think. I'm going to do several interviews, not all with the Doctor. If you have any ideas of questions you would like the Doctor, Jack, Donna (with no memories of her adventures), Martha or Mickey to answer, please let me know. Your input makes the story better!!!_

_Look out for chapter 2, an interview with Captain Jack. Oh my..._


End file.
